bitfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-27459579-20190111091712/@comment-27459579-20190213210251
Bewertung DerSozi vs. Kuwinn ENDLICH KOMME ICH AUCH MAL DAZU, WAS ZU SCHREIBEN! Ich fange mal mit Sozis HR an: Die Idee mit dem Johnny Diggson Ding passt hier irgendwie nicht ganz so gut. Aber mal sehen, was er daraus macht. Erst kommt aber das Intro, welches ich doch etwas übertrieben finde. Sozi will hier Kuwinn als den Typen darstellen, den gar nichts ausmacht und begründet damit Jesters Aussteigen. Kann man machen aber gerade Jesters/Hollys Reaktion finde ich etwas übertrieben. Naja, kommen wir zu Part 1: Sozi steigt in den Part ähnlich wie Johnny 2015 ein, ich muss aber sagen, dass der Einstieg etwas von einem Selbstdiss hat. "Wir beide gehören nicht hier her, nur Arros 6 Punkte sind wirklich zurecht hier" ist zwar witzig gemeint aber gerade wenn man bedenkt, dass Sozi gegen das Team geflogen ist, trifft ihn die Line selbst eher als Kuwinn. Die Darm Line ist dann unfassbar stumpf und irgendwie ganz lustig, aber leider kein guter Punch. Die Sache mit dem Rücken stärken und der Schwester ist dann ziemlich gut und das mit dem Liebe machen hab ich auch gefeiert. Dieser Vierer ist sogar verhältnismäßig gut gereimt. Dann geht es leider wieder mäßig weiter. Mit diesem Vierer hätte ich dieses Arroganz-Liebesding dann beendet aber er führt das mit einer Durchschnittsline weiter. Die Line "Und dass das nicht einseitig ist weiß man seit Staffel 2 weil er wollte dich einfach nicht rauschmeißen" hätte ich gut gefunden, wenn Arro diese Staffel nicht gewonnen hätte. Dann bringt er eine Line über Nicchen und mich, setzt dieses Setup aber leider nur mäßig um. Da hätte man mehr draus machen können als 'Bei denen ist es Spaß, bei euch ist es peinlich!'. Dann sagt er, dass Kuwinns Runden selbst Kuwinn selbst scheißegal sind, was als Setup okay ist, aber das Payoff ist wieder mager. An sich finde ich, dass "keinen juckt ein potenzielles Arroganz-Feature" eine ziemlich coole Line ist. Blöd nur, dass Sozi ihn selbst in einer Runde hatte, womit 'Arroganz ist so blöd, den will keiner sehen blabla' leider wieder ein Selbstdiss ist. Kommen wir dann zu Part 2: Den Einstieg finde ich ganz okay. Ist wieder eine der Lines, die unfassbar stumpf und dadurch witzig sind. Aus Kuwinn 'U win' zu machen, ist an Stumpfheit quasi gar nicht zu überbieten. Dann kontert er eine Line aus Kuwinns Runde gegen Jester. Ich finde die Line von Kuwinn ehrlich nicht gut, der Konter überbietet die Line aber leider kaum. Dieses "Denn was kannst du schon vorweisen außer nen Sieg den dein Schatz dir geschenkt hat" trifft ihn eher selbst. Was hat Sozi denn vorzuweisen außer eine Halbfinalteilnahme, die ich ihm geschenkt habe? Wie auch immer. Dann folgt eine Jester Line und auch hier gilt: Jeder kann das bringen AUßER Sozi, welcher ja gegen das Team geflogen ist. Dann führt er das noch weiter aus und wie schon erwähnt, ist der Bezug hier leider nicht richtig gegeben, sodass die Lines einfach nicht treffen wollen. Dann bringt er eine Line darüber, dass er der Lucky Loser ist, was den Bezug von eben nur noch wirrer erscheinen lässt und dann folgt "Ehrlich gesagt, Innovationen traut dir wirklich keiner hier zu". Ich hätte da als Pointe das Zitat einer Standardline von Kuwinn erwartet, stattdessen lässt er das Setup stehen und bringt etwas über Arroganz Bewertungen (???). WHY? Hätte er vielleicht besser ausführen können. Der Abschluss des Parts ist auch nicht so gut. Die Analytiker-Sache habe ich ja auf Arro bezogen, er versucht es hier mit Kuwinn, was meiner Meinung nach nicht ganz so gut funktioniert. Man kann das natürlich als Übertreibung sehen und ich denke mal, dass man das so durchgehen lassen kann aber dieses 'Du würdest alles für deinen Schnuckel tun' hat er doch jetzt wirklich genug ausgeschlachtet. Die Abschlussline mit dem Doppelleben ist wohl auch eine Übertreibung aber so wirklich überzeugen tut mich das auch nicht. Zusammenfassung: Sozis Hinrunde ist... so okay. Im ersten Part fand ich ein paar Lines okay, ein paar Lines ziemlich gut und ein paar Lines... Nicht so toll. Der zweite Part hingegen besteht hauptsächlich aus Okay-Lines und auch ein paar Schrottlines. Er hätte sich hier mehr und bessere Bezüge raussuchen sollen, denn die Formulierung und Umsetzung ist deutlich besser als früher. Zu der Arroganz-Sache hätten vier, maximal acht Zeilen gereicht, das war leider zu viel. Aber mal sehen, was Kuwinn da so fabriziert hat: Das Intro ist hier ganz lustig. Kein krasser Punch aber Kuwinn scheint echt verwirrt zu sein, was Sozi hier für Bezüge hat und da muss ich ihm irgendwie Recht geben, die Johnny-Sache war doch etwas unverständlich. Dann folgt Part 1 und den Einstieg finde ich ganz okay. Keine Überlines aber das mit Johnny und dem im Darm wohnen wurde okay gekontert. Das mit dem Beef wäre ganz okay aber im Halbfinale gegen Arroganz hat Kuwinn Lines wie "Du bist mit Abstand der schlechteste Freund und nebenbei leicht beschränkt" gebracht. Ob man das als Beef zählt oder als normales Battle, sei einem selbst überlassen aber ich halte den Konter höchstens für teilweise gerechtfertigt. Das mit der Schwester wurde allerdings gut gekontert und danach geht es mit "Das L in Sozi steht für Logik, das P für Punchlinemonster und das T für Technikgott" ganz witzig weiter, auch wenn man diese Art Line bereits kennt. Dann sagt er, wie dämlich Sozis Text doch ist, was okay ist, aber das mit dem Doppeldate ist ein doch recht witziger Konter. Dann führt er das weiter aus, was in meinen Augen überflüssig ist. Die eine Line, vielleicht noch eine zweite hätte da gereicht aber er bringt noch Trinkspiel, blabla, Whackness blabla. Mag ja stimmen, dass einige Bezüge aus Sozis Runde nicht so ganz getroffen haben aber reicht dann auch. Das mit dem Hausverbot finde ich irgendwie unlustig und das mit Arroganz hätte er lieber mit 'Du hattest doch selbst ein Arroganz-Feature' kontern sollen. So klingt das eher danach, als wäre Arroganz eine Featurehoe. Dann kommt Part 2 und das mit dem 'win' ist fast schon ein Fettnäpfchen, da Sozi eigentlich 'U win' meinte. Ist keine Überline gewesen aber der Konter geht leider auch nicht auf. Dann kommt ein solider Konter über die 'Was hast du erreicht?'-Line, auch wenn die anders formuliert noch besser hätte treffen können und das über Johnny kann man gelten lassen, auch wenn er zu der Zeit des Platz drei Battles noch nicht diese Pseudo-Gangster-Scheiße gemacht hat. Das danach kann man ebenfalls als Konter gelten lassen, die Lines über mich sind auch so okay und eternal Loser ist ein guter Abschluss vor dem Feature. Arroganz fängt gut an und bringt das, was ich eben bei Kuwinn bemängelt habe. Dann kommt eine solide Punkteline, die vierte Line ist aber Bullshit, weil er ohne Kuwinn und den Analytiker in Runde 1 geflogen wäre. Der Abschluss ist auch nicht so krass, kann man aber als Übertreibung gelten lassen. So, an wen gebe ich die Punkte? Hab bei Sozi ja schon gesagt, ein paar gute Lines aber leider euch eine Menge widersprüchlicher Mist. Kuwinn hat viele solide Lines aber anstatt wirklich zu kontern, redet er hier mehr davon, wie scheiße Sozi doch ist und blabla. Mag ja sein, dass ihm da ein bisschen die Ideen gefehlt haben aber immer nur zu wiederholen, wie schlecht die Hinrunde doch ist, ohne etwas umzudrehen, ist leider kein krasser Konter. Trotzdem liegt er inhaltlich deutlich vor Sozi. Hätte er sich mehr darauf fokussiert, einzelne Lines zu entkräften, wäre das locker ein 2:0 geworden, da Sozi, wie erwähnt, eher mäßig abgeliefert hat, so fehlen mir aber die einzelnen, konstanten Highlights und es reicht 'nur' für ein 2:1. Mal sehen, ob er das in seiner eigenen Hinrunde besser gemacht hat: Das Intro ist schon mal gut gedacht. Er tut hier zwar so, als hätte ich die Battlepaarung des Doppelteams festegelegt, obwohl das eigentlich das Team gemacht hat, aber das ist jetzt kleinlich und die Kernaussage, dass Arroganz so gar keinen Bock hat, mit Sozi im Team zu battlen, kann man so stehen lassen. Der Einstieg in Part 1 ist okay, auch wenn 'Das fühlt sich wie Vorrunde 1 an blabla' schon von vielen gebracht wurde. Dann geht es ganz okay weiter und das danach über die Punches und Technik geht auch klar, auch wenn man sagen muss, dass Kuwinn technisch selbst noch ein bisschen Luft nach oben hat. Dann kommt ein kleiner Selbstdiss mit "Doch bei dir ist man schon froh, wenn du mal keinen whacken Text schreibst". Zum einen ist das kein krasser Front, zum anderen kommt danach eine Horst-Line und die sind echt ausgelutscht. Trifft ihn fast schon ein bisschen selbst. Dann folgt eine Punkteline. Die meisten sind eigentlich ausgelutscht aber er verpackt das hier mit Selbstironie, was man noch durchgehen lassen kann. Die Ghostwriter-Line ist nicht so krass und die Hall of Shame Sache ist auch nicht so das Wahre. Das mit dem Niveau ist mega stumpf und dann wiederholt er, dass Sozi ja nur Klatschen gekriegt hat. Aber das danach ist ziemlich mies, dass Sozi wochenlang am Text sitzt und dann sagt jeder, dass das einfach nicht reicht. Der Abschluss ist irgendwie noch solide, aber kein wirklich krasser Punch. Bei der Arroganz-Line frage ich mich auch, ob das eine Konzeptrunde sein soll. Er bringt hier Kreuzreime, was ja Arroganz' Markenzeichen ist. Vielleicht steckt ja doch ein kleiner Arroganz in Kuwinn #FullHomo Part 2 beginnt mit einer Ficken-Line. Wenn man nicht gerade ein witziges Konzept darüber schreibt, ist dieses Wortspiel doch etwas... veraltet. Die Tomtom Line klappt durch die Formulierung nicht so gut und "Zu dir zu sagen, du wärst nicht so schlecht, wäre leider gelogen" ist leider wieder Standard. Dann folgt eine Adonenline, die irgendwie klar geht. Das mit dem ungarischen Alphabet ist ganz witzig, das danach ist aber wieder schwächer. Diese Horst und ZweckStar Sachen sind doch etwas ausgelutscht. Dann folgen Pony-Lines, die man jetzt sehen kann wie man will und dann folgt leider wieder Standardkram. Dann sagt er, Sozi soll doch beim Bewerten bleiben, was gar nicht so weit hergeholt ist, da Sozis Bewertungen eigentlich immer spannend zu lesen sind. Der Abschluss des Parts ist dann leider wieder Standard. Insgesamt ist die Runde solide. Ein paar gute Fronts sind dabei, man merkt aber auch, dass ihm abgesehen davon nicht viel mehr als 'Du bist Standard und verkackst immer blabla' eingefallen ist. Mal sehen, was Sozi dem entgegen zu setzen hat: Das Intro ist irgendwie... komisch!? Die Pointe am Ende ist ganz witzig aber wieso genau hat Sozi mehrere Sozis in verschiedenen Sprachen im Kopf? Naja, kommen wir zu Part 1: Sozi geht am Anfang auf das ungarsiche Alphabet ein und der Kontext mit Sprachen erklärt nun zumindest zu einem gewissen Teil das Intro. Das danach ist aber Unsinn. Wieso soll Kuwinn Mathe lernen, um im Battle besser abzuschneiden? Line 5 und 6 sind wieder ganz okay und das danach ist zumindest von der Formulierung her wieder besser. Die Technik-Line finde ich dann komisch. Er sagt, Kuwinn soll seine Technik nicht fronten, wenn er selbst keine gute Technik bringt. Der Reim ist dann aber äußerster Standard. Hat sowas von Doppelmoral mit Doppelmoral fronten. Die Rechtfertigung für die Pony-Sache ist dann ein Setup für die nächste Line, die ganz okay ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass Kuwinn eigentlich nur zwei Parts lang wiederholt hat, dass Sozi Standard ist. Das mit Horst hätte man vielleicht besser ausführen können aber der Abschluss des ersten Parts ist insgesamt okay. Kein überkrasser Front aber geht eigentlich klar. Den Einstieg in Part zwei finde ich ziemlich lustig aber das über Team Adonis dann weniger. Würde mich überraschen wenn das Team auf einmal von Slips von Kuwinns Schwester erzählt. Dann folgt wieder was Komisches. Braucht man Spürsinn, um gute Reime zu 'finden'? Naja, kann man wohl gelten lassen. Dann frontet er Kuwinns Logikfehler mit dem Stift, was okay ist aber die Umsetzung finde ich nur so naja. Hat was von 'Ich fronte einen Logikfehler, indem ich so tu als wäre es keiner'. Vielleicht raff ich die Line nur nicht. Dann versucht er sich an Reimen, welche allesamt irgendwie ganz okay aber nicht auf Nico-Level sind. Höchstens inhaltlich, denn eigentlich sagt er nur, dass Arroganz so tut als würde er Kuwinn gut finden, ihn aber insgeheim auslacht und dann ist seine Runde scheiße. Hätte man vielleicht besser umsetzen können, da hätte ich eher auf Formulierung als auf Reime gesetzt. Dann folgt eine Line, in der er sagt, dass Kuwinn sich was auf einen geschenkten Sieg einbildet. Okay. Aber wieso macht es euch dann gleich? Und wieso statistisch? Hat Sozi einen Sieg erhalten, weil ihn jemand hat gewinnen lassen? Dann folgt eine Anspielung auf das Team Adonis, die ich wieder nicht verstehe. Vielleicht verstehe ich das ja falsch aber das hat was von 'An dieser Stelle könnte das Team Adonis stehen'. Das wäre aber komisch, weil es dann Sozi selbst und nicht Kuwinn ersetzen würde... Naja, keine Ahnung. Die Runde ist insgesamt irgendwie komisch. Das Outro ist auch nett gedacht aber hätte deutlich mehr angerichtet, wenn die Runde tatsächlich richtig geil gewesen wäre. Also, wie bewerte ich jetzt das Battle? Kuwinn hat ein paar solide Fronts aber leider auch viel 'Du bist voll Standard blabla'-Gelaber. Sozi hat an manchen Stellen ganz nette Konter aber oft auch wirres Zeug, welches ich teilweise einfach nicht verstehe. Wegen des Kontervorteils würde ich hier knapp Kuwinn vorne sehen aber man sieht, dass sich Sozi hier sehr viel Mühe gegeben hat, aus der Hinrunde noch was Brauchbares zu machen und technisch hat er sich auch gesteigert. Kuwinn liegt punktetechnisch eh schon vorne und im anderen Battle gebe ich ihm auch schon einen Punkt mehr, also ist das eigentlich eh latte, was ich hier gebe. Mit gutem Willen und Hoffnung auf das nächste, hoffentlich krassere Battle gebe ich hier ein knappes Unentschieden mit Tendenz zu Kuwinn, welcher sich aber, zumindest mit der Hinrunde, auch nicht unbedingt mit Ruhm bekleckert hat. Also, 1:1 oder 2:2 (ist eigentlich latte) für Battle 2 von mir. Somit ergibt das (Ich nehme einfach mal 2:2 weil sieht besser aus) ein 4:3 für Kuwinn. GG an beide. Ich hoffe, dass man in Staffel 04 beide wiedersieht!